


Control

by Thatgirlkalie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatgirlkalie/pseuds/Thatgirlkalie





	1. Chapter 1

****

**8 Months Ago...Harry's P.O.V**

"Harry, s-stop. You're hurting me." I squeezed Nick's arm harder and looked at him with teary eyes.

"Why c-can't you l-love me?" Nick swallowed hard and looked up at me.

"I do love you Harry, but you hurt me."

"I don't m-mean to hurt you. I can't help it."

"I know Harry, you need to get more help." Anger pulsed through my body at his words and I hit the wall beside him and grabbed him by the throat. He grabbed my wrist with fear in his eyes. 

"Harry, p-please." Suddenly my mom walked in.

"H-harry let go of him." I turned to her tightening my grip on Nick's throat, as I began yelling. 

"Why do you guys hate me?! None of you want me to be here anymore. You just want to send me away!" Tears were rushing down my face as I looked between Nick and my mom.

"Harry that's not true! We love you, we just want to get you the help you need." I squeezed my eyes shut as hard as I could and let go of Nick's throat, dropping myself to the floor. My mom dropped herself next to me and pulled me into her chest as she pet my soft curls. 

"Ssshhh, it's okay. We will get you help without sending you away Harry, I prom-" Suddenly my mom's throat gargled and dark red blood dripped from her mouth. She looked down at the blade I was holding in her stomach, and then back up at me. I emotionlessly looked at her and spoke.

"Don't make a promise you can't keep." I twisted the knife deeper into her stomach and slowly pulled it out, watching her lifeless body fall back onto the floor. I turned around to the sound of a whimper and saw Nick still standing in the corner of my room. I stood up and began walking toward him.

"Harry, don't move. I have to call the police." Nick reached for his pocket and I continued to walk toward him.

"Harry, p-please." I didn't listen to him and he began walking toward my bedroom door . When he saw how angry I was, he ran down the hall and I chased after him. 

"You know I didn't mean to hurt her, stop!" Nick looked back at me and tripped. I took my chance and ran over to him and pinned him to the ground. He looked up at me with fear and I just looked down at him with anger.

"You killed your mom Harry, you need to be locked up. You're a psychopath!" Nick's words threw me over the edge and I began stabbing him. He was screaming in pain and I just continued to shove the knife into him. Soon he stopped struggling and I set the knife beside me and looked at my blood covered hands. Not even a minute later my sister walked in the front door. I stood up and walked downstairs. My sister saw me and smiled, but it soon faded when she saw my hands. She ran over to me with fear in her eyes and grabbed my wrists.

"H-harry what happened?" I broke down and Gemma looked at me running upstairs. When she reached the top, she screamed. I looked at her and walked up the stairs. Tears were running down her face and she looked at me with fear in her eyes.

"Where's mom?" My sister whispered with a shaky breath.

"My b-bedroom." Gemma looked at me sadly and walked into my bedroom. I stood in the doorway and watched as my sister cried over mom's bloody body. She looked back at me and spoke.

"I'm so sorry Harry, I should have been here to help you." I looked at my sister as tears fell aimlessly from my eyes.

"I don't wanna go away again Gemma, please." Gemma came over to me and hugged me.

"You don't have to worry about that Harry, I will do everything I can to protect you. I promise." 


	2. Chapter 2

****

**Harry's P.O.V**

"Marcel? You okay?" I blinked my eyes and turned to Louis.

"Yeah, s-sorry. I space out sometimes." Louis smiled and spoke.

"It's okay, everyone does it. Are you busy tonight?" 

"I don't think so. I'm probably just going to work on some of my essays." 

"Booo, the guys and I are going to hang out tonight. You should join us." 

"Are you sure?" Louis smiled and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Of course! We love hanging out with you Marcel!" I smiled and spoke.

"Okay, what time are you guys thinking?"

"Seven-ish, if that's okay with you?"

"Yeah that's fine. Just text me." Louis smiled and let out a small 'yay'. A few minutes later, the bell rang and Louis and I went our separate ways. I walked out to the parking lot and got into my Range Rover, heading toward my house. When I arrived at home, a black vehicle was parked in my spot, so I parked behind my sister and went inside. I set my backpack by the door and walked into the kitchen. When I walked in, my sister was talking to a man in all black clothing. I started to panic and the man turned around looking at me. 

"Are you Marcel?" I swallowed hard and nervously shook my head yes. My sister mouthed 'calm down', and the man walked over to me handing me a picture. 

"Have you seen this man?" My heart started to pound as I looked down at the picture of myself. I swallowed and spoke.

"N-no, I haven't. I'm sorry." I handed him the picture back and he sighed. 

"This man murdered two people about 8 months ago, his mother and his boyfriend. We have gotten some reports of him being seen in the area. If you guys see him please call the station, he's very dangerous." My sister smiled at the man and spoke.

"Thank you sir, we will definitely let you know." The officer nodded and left the house. As soon as he closed the door I dropped to the floor, grabbing my chest. My heart was beating so hard I thought it was going to burst. My sister ran over to me and put her hand on my back.

"Calm down Harry, the disguise is working. If he would have noticed it was you, he would have said something." I looked at my sister with anger and stood up walking into the kitchen.

"Harry, what are you doing?" I opened up the drawer next to the stove and pulled out a jagged meat knife. 

"You promised you would keep me safe, you lied." I began to walk toward my sister and she started to step away from me.

"Harry, stop." My sister continued to step back until she tripped over the coffee table. I ran over to her, and pinned her to the ground. I was trying to get the knife to her throat, but she had a strong grip on my wrists and I could see how scared she was. Suddenly she screamed at the top of her lungs for her husband.

"Jackson!" Soon Jackson ran into the living room and grabbed me.

"Harry stop! Get off of her!" I looked at my sister with anger and Jackson pulled me off of her wrapping his arms around mine so I couldn't move. I dropped the knife and Jackson kicked it away from us.

"Harry you need to calm down. What's going on?" I was breathing too heavy to talk, so I stayed quiet. 

"Gemma, what's going on?" Gemma stood up and let tears fall down her face.

"A cop just stopped by. There have been reports of Harry being seen around town. He thinks I'm not protecting him, but I tried to tell him if the cop would have recognized him then he would have said something." 

"Harry, she's right. He would have taken you in if he would have seen any similarities. The disguise is keeping you safe. You have to stay calm, you could have killed Gemma." Jackson's last words broke me and I dropped to the floor in tears.

"I'm so sorry Gemma. I'm so sorry." My sister came over and wrapped her arms around my shaking body.

"I love you Harry, I'm not going to let anything happen to you." I smiled at my sister and began breathing normally again.

"I'm going to take a nap, I feel like shit now."

"Okay, love you bub." I looked back at my sister and smiled.

"Love you too sis." 


	3. Chapter 3

****

**Louis' P.O.V**

I pulled up in front of Liam's house and he walked over, hopping in the back seat. 

"Is Marcel still coming?" I looked at Liam in the rear view mirror and spoke.

"I texted him, but he never responded, so I'm going to stop by his house and see if he's there."

"Okay, sounds good." The 15 minute drive to Marcel's house was full of discussion about what we were all going to do tonight, but none of us could decide. We pulled up to Marcel's and I got out, walking up to the door. After knocking, his sister opened the door.

"Hey Louis, what are you doing here?"

"Uh, Marcel was supposed to hang out with us tonight. Is he here?" Gemma smiled and let me in, closing the door behind us.

"He's upstairs sleeping, you can go up and wake him if you want."

"Okay." I smiled, walking upstairs to his room. I knocked on the door as I slowly opened it. When the door was open enough, I saw his sweet sleeping face against the pillow. I walked over to his bed, and sat next to his sleeping body. I touched his shoulder and spoke.

"Hey Marcel." His eyes fluttered open and he looked at me with confusion. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, putting his glasses on.

"Louis? What are you doing here?" I giggled and spoke.

"We all had plans to hangout tonight. I didn't know if you were still down for it or not?" Marcel picked up his phone, glancing at the time.

"Yeah I'm still down to hang. Let me clean up real quick?" I smiled and nodded. He smiled back and walked into the bathroom, leaving a crack in the door. I smiled and looked around his room, it wasn't really what you would expect Marcel's style to be. The walls were a very dark, smoky, grey color and posters of old bands cover them. I glanced over at the bathroom door and saw Marcel stretching. His shirt was slightly pulled up when he lifted his arms over head and I got a peak of his torso. His v-line was very defined and his torso muscles were very tight and prominent. I walked over to the door and pushed it open a little bit more, just as Marcel was tucking his shirt back in. He looked over at me and smiled.

"Do you work out?" Marcel looked down at the sink and blushed a bit.

"I used to." I looked at Marcel amused and he spoke.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well I saw you stretching through the crack in the door and got a glimpse of your torso. I didn't know you were that beefy under your sweater vest." Marcel smiled at me.

"Never judge a book by its cover Louis, things may not always be what you think." 

"You're right." Marcel combed his hair back and took one last look in the mirror, before turning toward me and speaking.

"Ready to go?" I smiled and we walked downstairs. Gemma smiled at us and spoke. 

"You guys have fun, call me if you need me."

"Okay, love you Gem." Marcel and I walked out to the car and got in. As soon as Marcel sat in the front seat the boys cheered. I giggled and we headed to the park. At night nobody is at the park, so it's our usual hanging spot. When we arrived the boys got out and ran to our usually spot and fought over the swings. Marcel and I slowly walked over to the boys and Zayn spoke.

"Did the police come over to your places today?"

"Yeah, they were asking about that psychopath who killed his mom and boyfriend. I guess people have seen him around town."

**Harry's P.O.V**

My anger was pulsing by the second as the boys kept talking about me, I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down. 

"Marcel, you okay?"

"I'm fine." I walked away from the boys and started pacing by a nearby tree. My hands were starting to shake so badly I could hardly bare it. Suddenly I punched the tree as hard as I could. I screamed out in anger and the boys looked at me. Louis started walking toward me and I backed up shaking even more.

"Marcel, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Get away Louis." I said through gritted teeth. Of course Louis ignored me and moved closer.

"Marcel, please talk to me." 

"Get away before I hurt you Louis. Please." Louis shook his head no and I lunged forward pushing him to the ground. The boys ran over and looked at me picking Louis up.

"What the fuck Marcel?" Zayn spoke. Louis brushed himself off and spoke.

"Marcel, please talk to us. Did we do something?" I screamed in anger pulling at my hair as hard as I could. I soon fell to my knees breathing hard through my tears. Suddenly I started panicking. I looked up at Louis making eye contact with him. He looked so worried about me. 

"Call my sister, please." Louis pulled his phone out and told Gemma to come to the park. 

"She's on her way. Can we do anything to help you?" I stood up in anger pinning Louis to the tree holding onto his shirt collar.

"Are you saying that I fucking need help?" Louis looked at me with fear and spoke.

"N-no Marcel. W-what has gotten into you?" 

"You keep asking me stupid fucking questions!"

"Why are you acting like a mad man all of a sudden?!" I let go of Louis' shirt and smacked him as hard as I could across the face. Suddenly I was tackled to the ground by Zayn and he started punching me. The last thing I remember is Louis pulling him off of me.

**Louis' P.O.V**

After pulling Zayn off of Marcel, he started seizing and foaming at the mouth. I dropped to the ground and put his head in my lap until Gemma showed up. Luckily she showed up about a minute later. She ran across the park and dropped to Marcel's side.

"What happened?" I looked at her panicked.

"We were all just talking and he got worked up out of nowhere. He pushed me and slapped me in the face, so Zayn tackled him and they were punching each other. That's when he started seizing." Gemma looked worried and yelled for Jackson. He ran over and we explained what happened.

"Thank you for calling me Louis. I'm sorry he hurt you."

"It's okay, we just want sweet Marcel back." She smiled sadly at me and Jackson picked up Marcel, carrying him to the car and they left. That was so weird, Marcel has never had an outburst like that before. I just hope he's okay.


End file.
